Dallis Malvoa
by l33t M45t3r 0f th3 d34d
Summary: A friend of mine wrote this a while ago. It's pretty good. If you need her email address, give me your email. NOTE: I have to put this into chapters.


Prologue A bright light flashed... Then silence... A blur of colors swirled from the darkness... There she was... The queen of all evil... Beryl. She formed from darkness, and ended in darkness... The whole dark place was buzzing with excitement... The minions knew her... The demons knew her... Everyone knew her... If you didn't know her, you might as well not live... Beryl was evil through and through...She walked down the long twisty stairs, with every step, another demon or minion was there, shaking, and pleading for mercy on the great Queen. Beryl knew her place, and soon, went to the throne of the most high. The most high himself got on his knees and offered his chair to her. She sat in the throne with her fire-red hair glowing a top her moonlight white face. Her bluish-black dress hovered above the ground with her staff glowing brightly. She looked into her ball, and saw the Sailor Scouts. The ones who banished her to this stinking mosh-pit of a place. Then, she saw Chibi USA, her beloved daughter, hanging with the scouts. She swore that she would get her daughter back. Then, she saw the palace where she had been before she entered into the Arctic cold where she was beaten by the Scouts. How they did it was unknown to her. The Doom and Gloom girls had defeated Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus, and only the clumsy, scaredy- cat Sailor Moon who was not worthy to be called a warrior was left. She was up against her, and suddenly, Beryl blasted her, and ice formed around her. Sailor Moon rose to the top of the ice, wearing the Princess of the Moon dress. She could barely hold the wand, but then, as by magic, the Sailor Scouts, though dead, came to help Sailor Moon. "Jupiter Power!" "Mars Power!" "Mercury Power!" "Venus Power!" "Moon Prism.... POWER!!!!!" The Scouts had put all their strength together and defeated Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse. Then, another vision came into view. It was Raven, her other daughter, older sister of Chibi USA. "My daughter Raven. I have gone off this world. Please, avenge me and every one who have died because of the scouts." "It is done." "Remember what I have told you. Give that box to Chibi, and remember, don't open it. Go now, and avenge me!" "Yes mother," Raven bowed and left her site. "My daughter..." Beryl went to the site of Prince Diamond, his brother Sapphire, and the Wise Man. She saw Catsy and Birdy with Raven. They were looking at pictures of when she was young. They were making a big fuss, but Raven just looked out the window. One, at Wicked Lady, for Wicked Lady was her sister, and the other was at Prince Diamond. Beryl then saw Wise Man killing Diamond. She knew that her daughter would be heart-broken, so she knew that someone would tell her, but she wouldn't. She turned the vision to Raven's room. She saw the pictures, she saw the animals, she saw it all. Her heart ached for her, Chibi, and Darien. She knew that she couldn't get them all back, but some how, some way, she would...  
  
Chapter 1 -The Exchange Program "Hey! Over here!!!" " C'mon! I'm open!!! "Hey! What was that?!?!? I could've made it!!!" Those were the words of a few players in a wonderful game in PE at Salica Jr. High School. It was a great game. The score was 2-1, the winning team's color was Gold, and the winning team's captain was Dallis Malvoa. Dallis was very athletic. She was the Commissioner of Athletics at Salica, and was in Baseball, Soccer, Track and Volleyball, whenever in season. No one knew why, but even though Dallis was athletic and in every sport at the school, she wasn't liked by many. One of her friends, Brittany Berring, asked one of the clubs, where all the popular girls go, what they thought of Dallis. They all replied one thing in unison. That thing was: "She gives girls around the world a bad name. Now, everyone will think that girls are ruthless and dirty." "Yeah well, they can shove it up their-" Dallis began " Oh Dallis... Stop being so negative!!!" Brittany interrupted. "Okay Britt. You're right..." " I know I'm right!!!" Brittany said with a smile. Dallis didn't mind the club's words though. She had a theory. That theory was: "As long as you have fun doing what you do, nothing matters!!!" Dallis led a carefree life. In Dallis' 2nd year of Jr. High, the school set up a foreign exchange program. The students came from Crystal Tokyo, a place, where almost all the buildings were crystal. That is where, Dallis was told, the Super Sailor Scouts, and Eternal Sailor Moon lived. Of course, Dallis couldn't wait. Brittany didn't want to go, but considering that Dallis was going, she sorta had to. So, they both signed up, and on Wednesday, would be on a plane to beautiful Crystal Tokyo!!! But, today was Monday. The days crawled by, and the teachers had given Brittany and Dallis the information about the people that they were supposed to change with. Dallis kept looking over her piece of paper. She was trying to figure out what the name could mean. They usually meant something, and she was determined to find out. She finally figured out that it meant. It meant, Crystal. Brittany just glanced at hers. She didn't even want to do this in the first place!!! But, Dallis was going, so she was to.  
  
The girls had everything planned out. On Tuesday, they would spend the night at Dallis' house, and spend the whole night talking, and on Wednesday, would sleep on the plane. It was going to be great!!! On Wednesday, they arrived at the airport just as it started to rain. They checked their bags in, and got on the plane. They waited on the plane an extra 30 minutes because of the rain. They didn't mind. There were other foreign exchange students, and Dallis wondered if any of the people, boys mainly, were going to Crystal Tokyo. If so, she'd be in heaven!!! Dallis was on the window seat and Brittany on the isle. Brittany was nervous, but Dallis was calm. Dallis had been on planes before, because her sport teams went to other states. Brittany never went on a plane in her life, so she was scared. When they took off, Dallis stared out the window. "What's wrong Dallis?" Brittany asked. "Nothing." "Dallis? I know something is wrong! Tell me what it is!!!" Brittany demanded. "It's nothing, okay?!?! So, just leave me alone!" Dallis snapped. "Sorry. I just want to help out a friend." Then Brittany left her alone. When they exchanged flights, Brittany asked Dallis a question again. "Dallis? What are we gonna do when we get to Crystal Tokyo?" "Oh, by that time, it'll be dinner. We'll get dinner, find a place to stay, and tomorrow, we'll take a day to buy souvenirs and enroll in a local Jr. High I suppose." "All right." As soon as they landed in Tokyo, they went for dinner. What was the name of the place you ask? "Oh yeah! REAL original!!! McDonalds! Of all things!!! Like we couldn't have THIS gourmet food at home!!!" Brittany said. Dallis was quiet all through dinner, and at the hotel until the next day, when they would go to the apartment where they would stay for a year or so. Brittany knew something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. The next day was exciting, and Dallis wasn't quiet. It was like she had a boost of energy!  
  
Chapter 2 -Crossroads Jr. High School The next day, the girls spent the day buying souvenirs, and like Dallis said they would, enrolled in a local Jr. High School. It was called Crossroads Jr. High. The next day, Dallis and Brittany got on the bus to go to Crossroads. It took a little while, and as soon as they got on the bus, they saw a girl, that fell down a couple of times, and had long hair with meatballs on her head, or so it looked like. She was running to catch the bus, but she didn't make it. When they arrived at school, they went to the principal's office. He gave them their class sheets. They arrived at their first class just as the bell rang. The teacher sounded kinda mad, but she didn't look it. "Class? Class?!? CLASS!!!!!!" The whole class jumped into their seats. "Thank you class. Today, I want you to welcome 11 new students to our class. In exchange for these students, we have given 11 of our students to tour America. Now, these students are... Um... Will the new students step forward please?" The 11 kids, including Dallis and Brittany, walked to the front of the class. "Well, class, these are the new students. They come all the way from America in the foreign exchange program at their school! Let's make them all feel welcome, unlike the last group of exchange students..." The group of new kids looked at eachother. "Don't worry kids. The class was just acting up. No need to worry!" The kids sighed a sigh of relief. "Now, girls?" "Yes?" All the girls asked. "Please go with Serena, or in Japanese, Tsukino Usagi, and Ami, or in Japanese, Mizuno Ami, as they take you on a tour of the school. Is that all right with you Usagi and Mizuno Ami?" "Hmmm??? (gulp) Yeah Ms. Haruna." Usagi answered between gulps of food. "Yes Ms. Haruna." Mizuno Ami said with great pride. The 2 girls led the 6 girls around on a tour. "Boys?" "Yes?" said all the boys in unison. "Please go with Umino. He'll be happy to take you on a tour." Miss Haruna said. Umino stood up, and led the 5 boys on a tour. As they were leaving the class, Umino told the guys, "Here. Take these maps of the school. Sometimes I get lost, so these'll come in handy!!" All the boys stared at eachother with looks of, 'Oh no...' The tours took about an hour. Usagi didn't mind. She actually liked skipping class, which many kids, no doubt, wouldn't mind either. "And this is..." Mizuno Ami's words were drowned out from Dallis' mind. She looked into the room, and saw a guy. A very cute guy actually. "Who's that?" She asked wonderingly. "Oh. That's just-" "Why? You gotta crush on him or somethin'?" Usagi whispered. "Dallis? Dallis?" Mizuno Ami asked. "Dallis? Did you hear me?" "Huh? Uh... No I didn't. Sorry Mizuno Ami." "That's all right. I said, that's just-" "A new guy!" Usagi interrupted. "Oh. All right." Mizuno Ami and Usagi took the tour past that room, but Dallis stayed a little longer. She stared at the new guy for quite a long time. Suddenly, he turned his head. He looked straight at Dallis. Dallis got shy, and ran to catch up with the group.  
  
Dallis sat down at a lunch table. She was eating her lunch when someone sat down at the table. She didn't look up. She turned her head to look at the other tables. All the popular girls were looking at her. She didn't know why though. Soon, a calm voice talked to her. "Hello." Dallis looked up. 'Oh my gosh... It's that... It's... It's' Dallis thought. 'Oh no... I don't know his name!!! Why didn't' I listen to Mizuno Ami?!? I'll make a fool of myself!!!' "Hello? You there?" "Huh? Oh yeah... Sorry." "Yeah. I saw you when you were walking today. I was in History. Why'd you run away?" "Oh.... My group was going on up ahead. I had to catch up..." Dallis looked down at her sandwich. "Oh. Okay. You looked kinda weird though. Why?" "Oh... Um... I had something for breakfast that my stomach didn't like." "Oh." They both stopped talking. "Um... I never caught you name." "That's 'cause I didn't throw it..." Dallis mumbled. "Huh?" "Oh nothing... My name is Dallis. Dallis Malvoa." "Nice name. It goes well with your nice brunette hair and green eyes." "Thanks... I think..." They paused for a minute. Dallis looked at all the kids. First, she looked at the popular table. They were all staring at her friend, and then at her, then back to her friend. She looked at the other boys, who were looking at her, and she could swear that they each had hearts dancing in their eyes. "What's you-" The bell rang. The boy ran off. "Hey wait!!!" Dallis called after the boy. "Ugh..." Dallis walked off to Home Economics class.  
  
Chapter 3 -The New Negaverse The Princess Raven walked down the dark hallway, with her green eyes gleaming, as the sun shone through the stained glass window. Her large- heeled boots clicking on the waxed tile floor, with the big bronze doors only a few feet ahead of her. The 1-inch thick bronze frame on which it was laid was engraved with all the names of the great generals unable to defeat Sailor Moon and the Scouts. It was full, and some names spilled onto the door and onto the wall. There were familiar names such as those like Palla- Palla, Ves-Ves, Jun-Jun, Catsy, Birdy, Tigerseye, Hawkseye, Ziocite, Malachite and others. There was even one of the most feared names of all. Beryl. She was the queen, and hadn't been able to defeat Sailor Moon. While Prince Darien was under her spell, they had done it and they had 2 daughters. They had called them Raven and Chibi USA. After Raven and Chibi were born, their dad and soon Chibi USA came free from the spell, and then their mom had died. Chibi lived with the scouts and pretended that she had been born of Queen Serenity. The Scouts believed her. Raven was orphaned by Catsy and Birdy, with no one knowing, and grew up with a crush on Prince Diamond. When he died, she had no meaning in her life. She trained herself so that she could avenge all her friends that the Sailor Scouts had destroyed. She also vowed to her mother, before she died, that she would get her sister back to the Negaverse to rule as Princess and queen as soon as Raven died. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. Raven was given the power of immortality from her Mother. Her mother told her something when she was a little girl. "Raven, as soon as your sister comes back, give her this gift. Don't you open it though, or you shall perish!" "What is it mom?" Raven asked. "It is something you have, but she doesn't." Ever since then, she has kept the gift. Raven thought of her mom's words. She turned around and headed to her room. She knew she had a meeting with the generals, but they could wait longer. This couldn't. She took off her shoes and started to run. When she entered her room, there was a bed, and pictures of her love, Prince Diamond, her mother, and her little sister. She dropped her shoes on the floor and went to a big picture of the whole family, including her father. She moved it out of the way, opened the combination lock, and took out the little box. 'I will get you back sis. I promise you.' Raven started to cry. She put the box away, closed the lock, put the picture back, and headed to her bed. She sat down on her bed and hugged her stuffed animal, which looked like a Rottweiler puppy. She had it because her favorite dog, not animal, were Rottweilers. She looked at Midnight, her pet raven and then to the ground. She put her dog down, then went to her closet to change. She used to wear pants and a long sleeved shirt, but now it's tight shirt and a short, tight skirt. She grabbed her boots. She put them on and went to her desk. She opened her drawer and took out what looked like a little stick. It had writing on it. The writing was in some language that only she, her sister, her father, and her mother knew. Her father lost it when the curse was released. It translated to, 'To my little girl. With this in hand, you will always be strong. No one can compare anyone or anything to you. If they do, hunt them down. You will know what to do.' Raven went to the hallway again with the stick in hand. She took long strides, and her blond hair bounced with every stride. "Max!!! Doby!!! Toby!!!" Raven called. 3 Rottweilers came to her. She pet them on their heads and she headed toward the bronze gates. The Rottweilers followed. When she got up to the gate, she whispered something in each of the dog's ears. "Please be nice to Nightshade, Lorelei, Jet and Comet, okay? You'll each get a treat if you do!!!" The Rotts followed her inside. There was a lot of whispering among the 4 generals. Raven looked at each of them, and the room became quiet. Raven crossed the room. She sat in the chair given to her by her mother and father. Her father had made it, and her mother had given special powers to it. "Princess?" "Yes Jet?" "What is the story of the chair again?" Jet asked. "You all want to hear it again?" "Yes." They all said. "All right. It all started when I was just about 3." "How old are you now?" Comet asked. "16. Now, may I continue?" Her dogs barked. "Yes ma'am." "Good. When I was 3 on my birthday, my dad, you all know him as Darien, made me a beautiful chair, this one to be exact, and my mom, Beryl, gave this chair a wonderful power. I could speak to her anytime I wanted. I could summon any monster my heart desires, and anyone can use it, though i know that NONE of you would dare sit here." "I love that story. It cracks me up every time..." Jet said. "Come on. Don't tell me that my toughest generals have gone soft!!!" Immediately, they all stood up at attention. "That's MUCH better. Now, do you know why we have a meeting?" "Um...." They all said together. "Just as I suspected..." Raven sat down for a minute. "We'll wait a couple of minutes. I need to think." All the generals stood at attention. Nightshade was the closest to Raven. He liked Raven, though no one knew. He always wore dark clothes. He had some medals, and was considered the strongest general. Everyone was jealous of him. They had an impression that he was a sucker-upper. They all thought him kind and generous. He was equal to Tuxedo Mask. Lorelei is next in line. She likes Nightshade, which is no secret at all. Everyone know. She wore blue and was equal to Mercury. She used water and ice attacks. Lorelei's deep blue eyes and purple hair gave her a look that no other could have. Jet was next. She had fire-red hair. She was the equal of Mars, except with black and green fire. She was the only one who thought Comet cute. She was calm and quiet, though she sometimes got excited. Sometimes, she would need to be held down. She also got so wild, she would go on a rampage until she calmed down. Last, but certainly not least, was Comet. He had a thing for Jet, as he knew that Jet had a thing for him. He has a dark exterior, hidden underneath cloaks and such, and had a short buzz cut. His face showed seriousness, but like Jet, he sometimes would be a bit wild. The dogs howled. The generals stood at attention, and looked at Raven. "All right. I'm ready."  
  
"For what?" "Just listen up. Everyone, put your shields down." "SNAP!!!" Raven snapped the stick. A whip appeared. "Grab onto the whip, all of you." Everyone took hold of the whip. "Max, Doby, Toby." The dogs looked at Raven. "Lay in the middle of the circle." The dogs did as told. "Good dogs. Now, everyone, repeat after me. Max, Doby, and Toby, stay quiet. Now, here we go..." Raven paused for a minute. "Raven?" "Hush..." "Yes my lady." "Above the seas, below the sky, here is the answer I summon you why. Please oh mother, and queen of all, answer my cry, answer my cry." They all repeated that chant. "Now, we wait." "Yes my daughter? What is it you want?" "Oh mother! I've promise you what I say is true. Today is the day that we, the Negaverse will reign. I will get the crystal from the Sailor Scouts, and I will get Chibi back to our side." "Oh my daughter. Here. Take this." "Wha-" Don't ask what it is. I'm late, and I must go. Thank you for the wonderful visit!!!" "Good Bye mother!!!" Then, all was silent, the dogs got up, and Raven pulled her whip back. "Wow. So the legend IS true. You really can talk to Beryl!!!" "Duh. I thought you all would know that!!!" said Nightshade. "Ooh... So you DO like Raven then?" Jet asked. "Ya right." Nightshade leaned up against the wall. "Sure." "All of you. Be quiet!" "Yes miqueen." They all said. "In just a few days, we will gain enough power to defeat the Sailor Scouts. That will be a glorious day. Comet?" "Yes miqueen?" "Did you do as told and enter Nightshade in a local Jr. High?" "Miqueen. It is already done. He started school today. Actually, he is in school, and this is but a hologram. He will give us a report of the day later today." "Wonderful. Consider this meeting over." The great generals left the room, and Raven stayed with only her dogs. "Oh... I hope Nightshade doesn't mess things up..."  
  
Chapter 4 -Monster, or Moon Dust? It was 5th period at Crossroads Jr. High School, and Dallis had Home Ec. She walked from the lunch tables, upset with her encounter with the young boy who wouldn't tell her his name. She entered the room, with dozens of pairs of eyes glaring at her, one of which was the boy's. 'Great. Just peachy. I hope I don't have to sit by him...' "Okay class. I'm taking roll. Please take your seats, and will our new students please come up?" The 2 students, including the boy, came up. Dallis whispered to him, "What's your name?" The boy stood quietly. He obviously didn't want her to know. "Okay. Now, will the young man tell us about himself?" "Okay. I like dark clothes, and I like Doberman Pinchers. I also enjoy camping in the dark with no light out." He told the class. "Now, tell the class what your name is." "Daksdjfkl" He mumbled. "What?" "Darasdjk," "Tell me this instance, or I shall send you to the principal!" "Darek. Darek Bane." "Thank you. Will the lovely lady tell us about herself?" 'Good. Now I know his name,' Dallis thought to herself. "My name is Dallis Malvoa. I LOVE sports. You name a sport, and I'm probably in it. I love all animals, and I'm very strong. I'm a tomboy moreso a lady." "Thank you. Now will you two find a seat?" Dallis found a seat next to a girl that looked almost exactly like her. Same eyes, same hair, almost identical. The only difference was, the girl had a ponytail, but Dallis let her hair out long. "Hello. Mine name is Mako-chan. How do you like Crossroads so far?" "Okay I guess." "What's wrong with it?" "Nothing." There was a long pause. "Hey Mako-chan?" "Yes?" "You wanna come to the apartment after school?" "I'm going to go to the mall. How 'bout you meet me at the food court?" "Okay. How 'bout, oh... 5 o'clock? We can get dinner there!" "Well, let's have dinner over at my place! I'm a wonderful cook!" "It's settled than. We'll meet at the mall, and come to your place for dinner, right?" "Right!" "K. See you than!!!" Dallis looked at Darek. "Mako-chan? Do you think Darek cute?" "Huh? What do you mean?" "Have you ever had the feeling that he was the right guy for you?" "No. But he kinda looks like Freddy, my old boy friend!!!"  
  
  
  
"So Brittany, how was your day?" "Okay. To bad we didn't get into the same classes." "Yeah. C'mon. Let's get to the apartment." They walked for a while, and finally got to the apartment. "C'mon Brittany. Let's get our key. Then we can make ourselves at home." They went to the landlord's office, and got a big surprise. "Well girls, there seems to be a mix-up." "What? What's wrong?" "Well, you see, some new guy messed up the schedules. So, these guys from someplace called the Ron Jon Surf Shop of America got yours and you got theirs." "Will we have to pay extra for this?" "No. It's the regular price, because you didn't want this room to begin with. Sorry girls." "That's all right." The girls went to their rooms. This happened, probably by fate. Maybe there was Oh well!!! They entered their apartment. "Whoa... This thing is huge!!! It's a condo moreso than an apartment!!!" Brittany said astonishingly. Dallis looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock. "Brittany? I have to leave in 1 hour for the mall, so I'm gonna go unpack. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dallis went to her room and entered the walk-in closet. She started to unpack, but found she ran out of room. She decided to clear the junk from the back of the closet. "OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dallis yelled. Brittany came running in. "What's wrong Dallis?" "Mmph!!!" "Huh?" "I stubbed my toe on this box." She managed to say. "So?" "SO?!?!? It hurt!!!" "Uh huh... Well, what's IN the box?"  
  
"Dunno. Let's look." Dallis opened one of the boxes. There were 3 of them. The one that Dallis opened was the biggest. "I'll open this one." Brittany knelt to the smallest one and started to pry it open. "Mine.. Won't. open! I know.." Dallis looked into her pockets, and found her trusty pocketknife. She pried open the box. "Oh!" "What is it Dallis?" "It's a.. A.." "What is it?" Dallis was breathless. Brittany looked into the box, and saw what she was looking at. "It's a... A..." Dallis looked at the clock. 4:50!! "Brittany, I gotta go. C ya when I get back!!!" Dallis grabbed her shoes as she ran out the door. 'All right. If I go this way, then take a right here, a left here, then I'll be at the newsstand to get directions!' "Which way to the mall?" The man didn't look up from his magazine, and pointed to the west. "Thank you." Dallis bowed and ran off. When she reached the mall food court, she saw Darek Bane, Mako-chan, and another boy sitting at a table together. Dallis looked at Mako-chan, then at Darek, then at the other boy. She walked casually to the table. She looked at her watch. 5 o'clock on the dot. "Hey Dallis! Perfect timing! You know Darek," Darek nodded his head, and had a weird glint in his eyes. "And this is another one of the new boys. This is A.J. Brewer." A.J. nodded his head. "Sit down! We were just talking about you." The only spot open was by Darek. She sat down, looked over at Darek, and Darek quickly looked the other way. "Hey Dallis? Come here." Dallis did as told and followed Mako-chan. "I have an idea. Listen up, K? Okay, now...." Dallis and Mako-chan talked, whispered, and giggled.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the table, Darek and A.J. were talking. "You think they're our type?" A.J. asked "Dallis is for me." "You sure?" "I'm positive." "All right." A.J. said. A.J. Brewer was the loud one in the group. He had fire-red hair, and brown eyes. He liked to take walks in the park under the Cherry Blossom trees. He also enjoyed roping cattle and acting like a punk. It was his favorite pastime. After a long pause, A.J. said, "You know something? Mako-chan and Dallis look almost alike." "You know what? You're right! All they would have to do is Dallis put her hair up in a ponytail, and Mako-chan let her hair down! Wow. That's kinda weird." "Kinda? That's REALLY weird." "Yeah. Here they come now." Dallis and Mako-chan came to the table. "Oh Darek! I love you so much," Mako-chan said. "Oh A.J.! I never knew how handsome you were!!" Dallis said. The boys looked at eachother with troubled looks. "Uh... Mako-chan? I like Dallis." "And I like Mako-chan, Dallis." Then, the look-a-likes started rolling on the floor, holding their sides, and laughing their lungs out. "Wha? What's going on?!?" Darek asked. "I know! This is no laughing matter here!" "Yes it is!!!" The girls said. Dallis put her hair down, and Mako-chan pulled her hair up. "Oh no..." "Yep!!" The girls rolled on the floor laughing some more. "Um... Girls? Everyone is staring... So, in other words, stop it..." Darek and A.J. slunk down in their chairs. The girls stopped laughing, but had aftershocks of giggles. "Sorry...giggle... guys...giggle... It was just so...chuckle... funny." They both stopped completely. Mako-chan got up first then helped Dallis up.  
  
"Guys?" "Yes?" The boys both said. "Um... Well... Dallis and I were thinking..." "Just spit it out! Mako-chan and I were thinking, that since that it's the first day at school, we go shopping for uniforms! Well? What do you say?" The boys looked at eachother, and nodded heads in agreement. "All right. We'll go with you." "All right. Darek, you come with me, and A.J? You know who to go with." They all went their separate ways, and before they left, the boys gave themselves a wink, and had to go, because the girls pulled them separate ways.  
  
"Where IS Nightshade? He was supposed to be back hours ago!" Raven demanded. "Your majesty?" Comet asked. "Not now, simpleton. Come see me later." "I have a request.." "Request granted. Now just leave me alone." "All right." Comet walked off with a nice big smirk on his face. "What are you planning Comet?" Jet asked. "Oh, just something to get a distraction in the Mall, and surely the scouts will come to save the innocent people, right? Well, then we can use the monster to drain them of their energy and we will see who they really are!" "Nice plan. It should work." "Should? It WILL!!!" "You sound to sure of yourself... I'd be careful..." Jet advised. She walked off, warning Comet that the scouts might not show up, and that the monster might not be able to drain them, seeing as how they defeated Beryl and all.  
  
In the mall, the girls had taken them to different stores that both carried the same clothes. A.J. and Mako-chan were walking to a store called, 'Clothes 'R' Us. If we don't have it, no one does.' Darek and Dallis walked to a store called, 'Clothes Unlimited.' "Darek?" "Hmm?" "I was wondrin'..." "Wonder away." "Come on. Listen. What you said back at the table?" "I said a lot of things." "The part when I played Mako-chan, ya know? You said that you liked Dallis.." "So?" "So... I was wondrin..." "Yes it is true." "What is true?" Now it was Dallis' turn to play dumb. Darek looked at her, saying, 'Don't play dumb with me Dallis.' "C'mon Dallis. It's true. I like you." Dallis looked at him with a look of astonishment in her eyes. "Hey Dallis," Darek said after a long pause. "When you were taking the tour today, you looked sick and weird 'cause.." "Yes." "All right. Now we know eachother's feelings. That's good." They walked to the aisle where their uniforms were, bought some, headed to the front desk, and on the way there, Darek was called over. "I'll be right back Dallis." Darek walked over to the man. "What do you want?" "Oh, I dunno." "You better lea-" "Oh? I what?" "All right look. I know who you are. I'm warning you. Just leave us alone." "All right." The man left, and Darek went to the desk with Dallis. "I'm back." "What happened?" "Nothing. I just looked like someone else that's all. He got us mixed up." "All right. C'mon. We better get going." They left the store, and met Mako-chan and A.J. "Let's have dinner at my place, and we can talk some more!!" Mako-chan said.  
  
"Leave us alone, he says. You wouldn't, he says. Well little twerp. We will see who doesn't do what!" Comet picked up the leaf that had fallen on the ground. He blew on it, and chanted something. "Ara coora naba cahn, fatle iba maken, none!!!" After he chanted these words, the leaf sprang to life. "I'll call you... VilePlumm!!! VilePlumm... Go attack that little twerp, and all his friends. Drain them of their energy, and don't come back 'til you do!!!" VilePlumm obeyed, and soon was headed to the exit, to block the paths of Darek, Dallis, Mako-chan, and A.J.  
  
The gang was headed to the exit, when they saw VilePlumm blocking the way. "Who.. or What is that thing?" Darek asked. "I don't know, but we'll soon find out!!!" Dallis said. "Whoa... Where did that come from?" Mako-chan looked at Dallis, as if she were a creature from Mars. She felt weird vibes. but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. 'She can't be from the Negaverse, can she? Maybe she's on our side... I can't say now.. Maybe Raye could find out...' "Mako-chan?" "Hmm?" "Let's go." "Right Dallis." "Guys! Wait up!" Darek and A.J. ran to catch up with Dallis and Mako- chan. "All right. If you want to rumble too, fine with us." Dallis and Darek held hands, as did Mako-chan and A.J. "Dallis!" Dallis jumped over the table, so she wouldn't trip. "Thanks Darek." "No prob. That is though." "Geez.... Up close that thing is pretty big..." Dallis said. "No matter." "Right." Dallis ran up to the thing, with Darek, Mako-chan, and A.J. "Hey, guys?" "Right." The boys said together. They both lifted their girls up into the air. "Mako-chan?" "Right. On 3. 1," "2, 3!!! Spinning.. Air... KICK!!!" The girls said together. The boys stood there, twirling the girls in the air, as the girls kicked the monster in the face. "OOOWWWWWW!!!" The monster screamed. "Yes!!!" Dallis said as Darek put her down. 'Hmmm... She can't be from the Negaverse, or else she wouldn't be fighting a Negaverse monster... I wonder...' "Dallis!!" Mako-chan screamed. "AAHHH!!!" Dallis got picked up off the ground with one of VilePlumm's tentacles. "Dallis!!! No!!!" Darek yelled. "Aahhh....." Dallis' scream got fainter. "No!!!" Darek yelled as he charged toward VilePlumm. "Put her down!!" VilePlumm looked at Darek. Another tentacle appeared, and picked Darek up. "Mako-chan... Save... your... self... I'll be okay.... Get Darek.. away.." "But-" "Just do it!" Mako-chan cut Darek down, his body limp and lifeless. A.J. ran toward the monster, but got zapped away against the wall. "No!!!" Mako-chan ran to A.J. She knelt down to him, and started to run. "Don't... come... near... I... have.... a.... plan..." Mako-chan backed off. "All right. I'll pull the guys to safety..."  
  
"Right.. Okay.... here goes..." Dallis said. "Kick Spin-off!!!" Dallis started spinning in the air, wrapping the tentacles around VilePlumm. The tentacle released Dallis, and her lifeless body fell to the ground. A.J. had come to, and charged at VilePlumm, this time kicking it. The monster yelled and screamed, and started to flail his tentacles wildly. "C'mon A.J. Let's get Dallis and Darek to the top, and lead VilePlumm up there. We can then get him to the blow glass shop, and use the fire to burn him to Moon Dust!" "Right." A.J. carried Darek to the elevator, while Mako-chan took Dallis to the elevator. "I thought you were supposed to take the stairs in emergencies!" A.J. joked. "This is no time for jokes A.J.!!!" The elevator came, and Mako-chan got in. She held the door for A.J., put couldn't wait much longer. She laid Dallis in the corner of the elevator, and helped get Darek into the elevator, with A.J. almost dying. "Don't be a weakling A.J.!!! C'mon. We're almost there..." "So is that thing!!!" Mako-chan looked out the window, and sure enough, the monster was going up to. "Ding" The elevator opened, and A.J. and Dallis took the 2 lifeless bodies, and carried them to the blow glass shop. "Set them in the back. They'll be alright here." Mako-chan and A.J. put the 2 in a corner, and they both went to the front of the store. Darek, barely alive, looked over at Dallis, and fell back unconscious again. "All right. A.J.!! The glass blower!!!" A.J. tossed over a glass blower to Mako-chan. "Full power!" A.J pulled a switch. "Here we go!" Mako-chan turned the glass blower on, and ran toward VilePlumm. She made the thing come to her, after she ran out of slack. She put the blower close to the leaves, and set them on fire. VilePlumm started to flail his arms, scream and yell. "C'mon! Grab those 2, and let's get out of here before he puts out the fire... Too late..." VilePlumm smothered the fire with it's tentacles, and ran after Mako-chan. Mako-chan did it again and again. After a while, all his tentacles were gone, and he ran off. Mako-chan stopped him though, and cornered him in a bakery. She pushed him into the oven, and cooked him to a crisp. He screamed and yelled, but soon, his cries were heard no more. Mako-chan went back with A.J, Dallis, and Darek. She carried Dallis down, and A.J. carried down Darek. When they got to the exit, they carried them to the temple, where Mako-chan's friend, Raye, would always be found. She never went to school, but she worked at the temple. She lives with her grandpa, or as Chibi USA likes to call him, a perverted old man (^- ^). "Why we going there?" A.J asked. "Because I think Raye can help them!" They walked a while, and the 2 still hadn't come around yet. When they reached the temple, A.J was astonished. The appearance of the Shinto temple, complete with the red Torii gate overlooking the temple grounds, was interesting; a traditional Japanese temple among the steel and glass of the modern buildings, presented a sort of anachronism to A.J. The courtyard of the temple was not grass and soil, as A.J had expected, but a superbly raked lawn of gravel, with cherry blossom trees added around the landscape to add shade. The 2 walked on a stone pathway, as not to disturb the quietness of it all, while A.J. lagged behind, admiring the scenery of the temple. When they got up to the top of Cherry Tree Hill, Mako-chan and A.J set their stowaways on the ground. "Whew... What a burden... How far was the mall from the temple?" "Um.. about a 3 blocks." Mako-chan said. "It felt like 3 miles if you ask me.." "Who asked you?" "Ha ha ha. Very funny Mako-chan." "I know I am!" "So.. where is this Raye?" "Here I am!!" A mysterious voice answered. "Hey Raye. This is A.J. Our friends here are hurt, and we wanted to see if you could fix them up." "Sure!" "Oh Raye? Can I talk to you for a minute.." Mako-chan looked at A.J. "Alone?" "Sure." "All right. I'll be right back."  
  
"What is it Mako-chan?" "I felt weird vibes from both of them." "Who?" "Dallis, Darek (the 2 unconscious ones), and A.J." "Really?" "Yeah. And the thing is, they were fighting a Negaverse monster with me. I don't think that they are from the NegaVerse, becasue, why would they be fighting with me? I think they're on our side." "Hmm.... I'll check it out. They should spend the night here, and we'll see how they are in the morning. What happened to the others?" "A monster called VilePlumm used his tentacles, and sucked them dry." "Poor guys... I hope they don't get the wrong impression about Crystal Tokyo..." "They won't. Well, we better get back to them. I hope they'll be okay..."  
  
"Arrgh!!! How dare that medaling girl ruin my plans! I will get her! I will destroy the world, and I WILL destroy her first." Comet said. "Comet?" "What Jet." "How did your plan work out? Was it a dud to?" "What do you mean, to? To as in also? Are you saying my other plans were duds to?" "Well I uh..." "I know they were... My next plan won't fail!" 'Knowing him... It will...' "I agree. Your next plan will be fool proof," Jet said as she was walking away. "Fool proof, yes. But, you're not a fool. You're an idiot. It will fail." Jet mumbled, so Comet wouldn't hear.  
  
Chapter 5 -Raye, Fire Reader Mako-chan and A.J. carried Dallis and Darek in, and laid them down on some mats, which acted as beds. Raye was a small, fit girl with glossy black hair reaching to her waist, and wore a the attire suitable to a Shinto priestess: a white kimono with baggy red pants that resembled a skirt, a pair of high wooden sandals and white stockings. "All right. I'll go get an ice pack, and I want you, A.J. to get some sleep. I need to talk to Mako-chan." A.J did as told, and went to a guest room, put on some clothes that resembled that of Rayes'. "Raye? Who's clothes are these?" "Chad's. Don't worry. He won't mind if one pair of clothes out of his thousands from his wardrobe is missing," Raye said jokingly. "All right." He put on Chad's clothes, went to the guest room, and went to sleep. As soon as the girls were sure that he was fully asleep, they went to a room, which Raye called her Fire Room, for short. "Mako-chan? Are you sure what you saw and felt is what you really saw and felt?" "I'm sure Raye.. You know what? I feel like I'm forgetting something..." The girls looked at eachother. "Dallis and Darek!!" They both shouted. They ran to the room where they stayed for the moment being. "Okay. Now, can you please pass the ice pack Raye?" "Sure Mako-chan." Raye passed the ice pack, and used her own ice pack on Dallis, and Raye was with Darek. Mako-chan took the ice pack that Raye handed her, and placed it on Dallis' forehead. Raye placed her's on Darek's forehead, and soon, after a little while, they put some cream on them, to ease the pain, and left them to go to the Fire Room. "All right. Now, let's get on with it." "All right Mako-chan. Now.. I call upon the great fires of Mars. I need your guidance. Please show us the answers to our question.Who are these new comers? What purpose are they here?" The great fires blew smoke, and the flames rose higher, but showed nothing. "I don't believe it! The fire showed nothing! What is going on here?" "I don't know Raye. Well... Maybe the fire is as tired as I am. I'm going to bed. 'Night Raye." "'Night Mako-chan. I don't understand it..." Raye said over and over as Mako-chan walked out the door, and into the main bedroom. Mako-chan put on clothes, that, like A.J's resembled Raye's (Of course, they WERE Raye's (^-^)), lay down on the mat, and went to sleep.  
  
The next day was a beautiful day. The Cherry Blossom Trees, with their pink blossoms, covered the ground pink. It was 7 AM when Raye and Mako-chan woke up. Mako-chan and Raye called Mina, Amy, and Usagi to come to the temple. Mina, and Amy said that they'd meet them there shortly. Usagi, on the other hand, said that she would be there at lunch time. When Mina and Amy arrived, they went to Usagi's to wake her up. They went to her room, and saw Luna, who, was awake. "Girls! I'm glad you're here!" Luna said cheerfully. "We have our reasons..."Mako-chan said. "What might those reasons be, if I dare ask?" Luna asked. "Well, you see, there are some foreign exchange students in Tokyo. Yesterday at the mall, I saw a Negaverse monster, right? Well, 3 kids, Dallis Malvoa, Darek Bane, and A.J Brewer, fought with me. They are back at the temple, still asleep." Mako-chan said. "So?" "Well, I felt weird vibes from all of them. I went to the temple, and Raye's fire didn't say anything. It went wacko. The flames rose higher, and then, it fell, and the fire went back to normal, but it still said nothing! I don't think their from the Negaverse. I think they're on our side." Mako-chan explained. "Hmmm..." Luna said. "That is weird. I'll go with you and check it out. Hold on." Luna grabbed something that looked like a round red and white ball. Luna pressed a little button, and something popped out. "It's called a Pokèmon. The ball is a Pokèball. If I press this button..." Luna pressed a button, and the little animated creature started to make a noise. "This Pokèmon is called Eevee. It is Usagi's favorite Pokèmon. It is also her alarm clock. If I turn this knob... It should get louder!" Luna turned a knob. The noise got louder, and suddenly, Usagi jumped out of bed. "Wha? Guys! What time is it?" Usagi said, still half asleep. "7:30!!! I should be asleep!" Mako-chan explained everything to Usagi. "Whoa... Well, you think they're up by now?" Usagi got her clothes on, and she and the other Scouts, including Luna, ran to the temple. The 3 were still asleep. Someone stood in the gate, blocking their path. "Where is my pair of clothes?" The voice boomed. "Huh? Who is that?" Raye asked. "I'm asking the questions here... Now.. Where is my favorite pair of Kimonos?!?!?" The person started coming forward. Raye realized who it was. "Oh Chad.. Stop being a baby. It's not like you don't have others you know! Put on some different ones!" "Fine." Chad stormed off. "What a weird guy... I'll never understand him..." Raye said. "Well, you guys wanna see what happened last night?" Raye led the girls to the room. She said, "I call upon the great fires of Mars. I need your guidance. Please show us the answers to our question.Who are these new comers? What purpose are they here?" The girls stared into the fire. The flames rose higher, the smoke curled, and then, all was silent. Nothing happened. "Girls... I can't say anything about this. Well, let's get breakfast ready, so when the hurt wake up, they'll have food. C'mon girls." Luna said.  
  
"Mmmmm! It all smells good!" Usagi said. "All food smells good to you," Raye said. "Guys guys guys!!! My food is wonderful to everyone! I'm not surprised one bit at Usagi for liking my cooking," Mako-chan boasted. "Well, let's go check on the others." Mako-chan led the way, while Usagi and Raye fought over Uasgi's stomach. "Well look who's up already!" Mako-chan said. Darek was awake, with A.J, but Dallis was still asleep. "You guys? What about Dallis? She isn't moving..." Everyone bent down by Dallis. Darek especially. Dallis moved around a bit, then opened her eyes. "(Yawn)Hi guys!" Everyone sighed a sigh of relief, after Dallis woke up. "Sorry about last night... Mako-chan?" "Yeah?" "Can we do dinner tonight?" "Sure! Why not?!? Speaking of food, breakfast is ready!" "Great. I'm starved!" Dallis said. The group walked toward the eating area. They all sat down, and enjoyed a wonderful meal, prepared by none other than Mako-chan. They all decided to go to the mall. Everyone, including Usagi, Amy, and Mina. They promised to take extra care of A.J, Mako-chan, Dallis and Darek. 


End file.
